


Celebration.

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [36]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: :), Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Mickey, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Mickeys birthday, Top Ian, Unsafe Sex, Whipped Cream, birthday celebration, not really detailed sex like usual but you get the gist of it, spanking with spatulas lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Prompt Request: Sex that involves baking elements, something like whipped cream, butter, honey....or Ian licks food off of Mickey's nipple and I really want Ian to spank Mickey with a silicone spatula lmao.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150823
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	Celebration.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: valeskamonaghan.

“I don’t know how to make a cake, Ian. Might have slipped your mind but my family didn’t bother celebrating birthdays growing up.” 

“I’m going to teach you, Mick. It’s not that hard.”

Mickey shrugged, “My birthday is nothing to celebrate.”

Ian smiled and kissed Mickey’s forehead, “It’s everything to celebrate. You exist and that’s enough for me.”

“Stop being sappy and get to baking.”

Ian laughed and pulled back, “Fine. I’m going to name the ingredients and I want you to get them for me.”

“That I can do.”

It was Mickey’s first birthday since moving in to their own place and they were looking forward to celebrating just the two of them before an actual party with the family the next day. Ian had wanted to started early and as much as Mickey wanted to argue with him he didn’t.

Ian was happy and if baking a cake and celebrating Mickey kept him happy then so be it. Mickey discovered a long time ago that he’d do anything for him and there was no use pretending otherwise.

Ten minutes into Ian putting the ingredients together and telling Mickey what he needed to do, Mickey found himself wanting to do something else. He spotted a can of whipped cream on the counter and his mind started wandering off into a dirty territory. Territory that Ian would scold him for because it didn’t come with baking cakes.

Oh well, Mickey thought, I am who I am. And who I am right now is horny for the person Ian is.

“Alright, Mick, I need you to mix this together.” 

Mickey walked over to the bowl where Ian had mixed things together, “Can’t I just jam the spoon in it?”

“No! You need to beat it.”

Mickey pulled his fist back but Ian grabbed it, a small smirk on his face, “Not with your fist, Mickey. Use the beater.”

He picked the beater up and put it in Mickey’s other hand.

“But wouldn’t my fists work better?”

“No.’

“Fine, fine. I’ll mix your precious cake.”

Ian kissed his temple and Mickey cussed him under his breath. Ian smacked his ass and Mickey shut up instantly.

“Mickey, are you okay? You’re kind of zoning out here.” 

Mickey shook his head and looked over at Ian who was grinning at him, “Just thinking about the cake.”

“Liar.”

“Excuse me?”

“I’ve known you a long time, Mickey. I know when you’re lying. What’s going on in your head up there?”

“You don’t want to know.”

Mickey looked down at the bowl and figured his beating was good enough and stepped back from the table.

“Well I’m going to finish this up and put it in the oven. Are you good?”

“Yes.”

“Uh huh.”

Mickey flipped him off and walked to the fridge to get himself a beer. He stood there just listening to Ian move behind him, listened to the oven door open and close. He was a grown man and yet his stomach was fluttering like a middle school kid with their first crush. Damn Gallagher and the impact he has on me, Mickey cussed.

Suddenly, Mickey felt something cold and he about jumped out of his skin.

“Gallagher!”

He looked down to notice white shit on his stomach and turned to glare at his husband who was just smiling away.

“It’s whipped cream.” 

“What’s it doing on me? Do I look like a cake to you?”

“No but you’re delicious and I want your frosting.”

Mickey busted out laughing and put his beer down, “Fucking dumbass. Are you horny?”

“Are you?”

They knew each other too well for Mickey to stand there and lie.

“Yes and what about it?”

Ian smirked and grabbed Mickey’s waist so he could move him up against the counter, “Looks like we both have to take care of this then.”

“In the kitchen?”

“Yes.”

Then before he could say anything, Mickey was standing naked in their kitchen.

“Keep your eyes closed.”

Mickey sighed and closed his eyes, “You’re lucky I trust you.”

“Wouldn’t do anything to hurt you, Mick.”

Mickey could hear Ian moving around, drawers opening and closing but he wasn’t going to ask. He knew better than to ask what Ian was up to.

“Step up a little bit.” Ian instructed.

“This isn’t sexy, Ian. I don’t like being-FUCK!”

The impact of something hitting his ass had him grabbing for Ian but not touching anything. His skin was stinging at the sensation.

“Ian, what the fuck was that?”

Mickey’s breath hitched at the feeling of Ian’s breath on his neck.

“Did you like it?”

“Ian-”

“Did you?”

“Yes.” Mickey admitted, “Can I open my eyes?”

“Not yet.”

Ian pulled back and knelt down so he was level with Mickey’s stomach. He grinned and ran his tongue up through the whipped cream that was on his skin. He could feel Mickey’s stomach quivering and heard the hitch in Mickey’s breathing.  
“You okay?”

“Keep going.” 

“Whatever you say, baby.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Ian just rolled his eyes and worked his mouth on Mickey’s stomach. As enjoyable as the whipped cream was, Ian enjoyed the way Mickey was reacting underneath him. Mickeys’ hands were tight on the counter behind him and Ian could feel his cock hard against his shoulder. Ian reached for the can that he had brought over with him and sprayed it right above Mickeys’ cock causing Mickey to suddenly tug on his hair.

“Gentle.” Ian chuckled, “You’re going to pull my hair out.” 

He looked up and Ian felt his stomach tighten at the sight. Mickey was staring down at him, blue eyes wide mixed with a cloud of gray, lips open and cheeks flushed. It was a beautiful sight. Ian wished he could take a picture but his clothes were on the floor somewhere and his phone was in the pocket of his pants.

Not like he’d forget this anytime soon in this lifetime.

“Can we move this to the bedroom?” Mickey asked, licking his lips, his throat was suddenly very dry.

Ian smirked and placed a kiss on the inside of Mickey’s thigh, “I want to take you right here in this kitchen.”

“Our family is coming here tomorrow, Ian. They can’t eat off a counter where my bare ass was.” 

“I can disinfect it.”

Mickey was too hard to really care at this point, “Fine. Just fuck me then? I’m hard.”

“I can tell.” Ian grinned, wrapping his hand around Mickey’s cock.

Mickey cursed under his breath and thrusted slowly into Ian’s fist, “Don’t be a fucking tease.”

“Turn around.” 

Mickey sighed and did as Ian said. As hard as he was he wouldn’t turn down anything Ian wanted to do. He knew that Ian knew what Mickey liked and he also knew that Ian would never push him too far or do anything that would make Mickey uncomfortable. 

Mickey spun and grabbed the counter preparing himself for whatever it was that Ian wanted to do. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths but cussed loudly at the impact of something hitting his ass again.

“Fuck! Ian, what the fuck are you smacking me with?”

“I’m not smacking you I’m spanking you.”

“Okay so what are you spanking me with?” Mickey asked, turning to look at Ian, “Wha-Is that a fucking spatula?!”

“Yes.” Ian grinned, “But it’s silicone so that’s why it hasn’t been as hard as it would be if it was a regular one.”

“There’s a spatula print on my ass isn’t there?”

“Yes.”

Ian kissed Mickey’s ass softly and grinned against the skin. He let the spatula fall to the floor before groping Mickey and kissing him all over.

“You fucking bastard.”

Ian chuckled and pulled back, “You love me and you know it.”

“Spank me again.”

Ian cocked an eyebrow, “Yeah?”

“Not too much obviously but I trust you. The stinging sensation is making me a little harder than it should. Spank me again and I’ll suck your cock.”

“Hold on a second.”

The cold, soft feeling of whipped cream being put on his ass was enough to have Mickey’s toes curling and spine tingling. Ian always knew how to make everything better. Always knew how to turn up the dial past ten.

Mickey’s knees were buckling at the sensation of Ian eating the god damn whipped cream off his ass and the occasional impact of the spatula against his skin. He was losing his fucking mind and at this point didn’t care where Ian fucked him but he just needed to get fucked.

“Ian.” Mickey groaned, “I can’t-fuck. I need you to fuck me now.”

“The whipped cream is empty.” Ian chuckled, “Going to have to go and get more for your cake.”

“Don’t talk about the cake right now when I’m horny.”

Ian laughed and stood up so he could spin Mickey around and kiss him. Mickey grabbed Ian and held him as tight as he could. Just feeling Ian’s skin against his own was enough to drive Mickey crazy.

Their kissing turned into a messy makeout session in the kitchen. Their hands reached for everything they could grab. They were hard from the messing around, sweating from the heat of the kitchen and aching to just be with each other in the way they have known for years. They would never get tired of that feeling and knowing that always increased it every time they had sex.

“Want to go to the bedroom?” Ian whispered.

“Fuck that. Take me right here.”

Ian reached around and squeezed Mickey’s ass. Mickey felt a little pain but it was okay. He knew Ian would take care of him and wouldn’t push him too far if he was hurting in any way.

“Alright.” Ian smiled, “Lets see if we can finish before the cake does.”

Mickey snorted, “Very romantic and seductive.” 

Ian grinned, “I know.” 

The floor was a mess from ingredients they spilled earlier but they didn’t care. They didn’t care how the hard tile felt on their skin. All they cared about was being together in their own place and the freedom that came along with it.

Mickey was getting lost in the feeling of Ian’s body covering his own, the way it felt when Ian moved inside of him, the way Ian’s lips felt against his skin as the red head almost went animialistic during sex. 

Ian got lost in the way Mickey would cuss under his breath, dig his nails down his back and tighten his legs around Ian’s waist. They had done everything two men could do in bed but they always came back to missionary because they loved the closeness of it.

Mickey’s back was aching due to the tiles but he was going to get through it because his entire body was on fire. His ass was still stinging thanks to the damn spatula but with Ian fucking him right there on the kitchen floor he couldn’t bring himself to really care too much about it. 

“Jesus fuck.” Ian cursed, “Feels so good. Not going to last long.”

Mickey let out a gasp and arched off the cold tiles into Ian’s warm body, “Almost there, Gallagher. Make me cum, man.”

Ian wanted to laugh at how Mickey got during sex sometimes because honestly it could get ridiculous but he would always give Mickey what he wanted. He picked up his pace and really began drilling into Mickey and he knew he was doing it right when Mickey seemed to just spaz out underneath him.

“The cake will be done soon.” Ian gasped, “Come on, Mick. Let me give you my frosting.”

Mickey busted out laughing but the laugh turned into a moan as his orgasm hit him. His toes curled and body froze as the pleasure raced through his body. His mouth hung open and he couldn’t stop the sounds that escaped him.

Ian didn’t mean to say what he said. He was making an internal joke but the words were out of his mouth before he realized it. Completely worth it with the way Mickey was clenching around him and losing himself in his orgasm. The sight and feeling had Ian throbbing inside of Mickey losing himself in his own pleasure.

“Fuck.” Ian gasped, “Mickey.”

He groaned Mickey’s name as his own orgasm hit and he collapsed on top of his husband. But Mickey just laid there as Ian let his orgasm take over him. He was sweaty and shaking but Mickey loved it. He loved how filthy something so vanilla could be. His own orgasm had left but his body was still tingling and considering Ian was still inside of him his own cock was twitching in interest.

Maybe when the cake was done, Mickey laughed to himself.

Ian pulled back so he could kiss Mickey before slowly pulling out, “I’m aching. I need a shower and a massage.”

“Try being pressed against the tiles as a giant cock is pounding into you.”

Ian laughed breathlessly, “Sorry, Mick. Give me a few minutes and I’ll get you off the ground. I can’t feel my legs or knees.” 

They remained there on the floor until the timer went off and it was time to check the cake. It was a simple chocolate cake but Ian was going to make it the best one Mickey ever had. 

“Still need to get whipped cream.” Ian told him, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

Mickey cracked his neck and let out a yawn, “Lets take a shower and then we can go get some more.”

Ian looked at him, “We only need one can.”

Mickey smirked at him, “We can get a few more for other things, Gallagher.”

Ian almost slipped on his race to the bathroom causing Mickey to laugh.

“Horny bastard!” Mickey shouted.

“Get your ass in here, Milkovich!” Ian yelled back.

Mickey double checked to make sure the cake was a safe distance from the edge of the counter before heading to the bathroom.

They got to the store near closing time and went to the check out with a few cans of whipped cream, strawberries, cherries, a few cans of frosting. If the cashier had any idea what those two planned on doing later that night then he’d never say a word. He’d never picture it again.

“Best birthday ever.” Mickey panted, rolling on to his back.

He had just ridden Ian like it was his job and both boys were on the brink of exhaustion.

“Want me to lotion you up?”

Mickey shook his head, “I like the sting. Goodnight, Ian. I love you and I appreciate everything you’ve done for my birthday.”

“I love you more and I’ll continue to do it for every birthday we celebrate together.”

Mickey fell asleep with a stinging sensation and a spatula print on his ass.

Ian fell asleep with strawberry stains on his skin.

It was a great celebration indeed.


End file.
